X-ray imaging devices for capturing X-ray images are known. A common X-ray imaging device now includes a wired controller. The controller is operated to capture X-ray images.
However, a wired controller limits the range in which the operator can move. Also, the controller can have a cable that is as long as about 10 meters. The weight of the cable can lower the operability of the controller. Further, the cable may become dirty after use and is to be replaced regularly.
In response to this issue, a wireless controller for an X-ray imaging device is described in Patent Literature 1.
A remote controller including conductive side rails is described in Patent Literature 2. The remote controller described in Patent Literature 2 reduces power consumption using a power saving mode entered when no object is in contact with the side rails.